


No Brother of Mine

by NotOneLine



Series: Tales of Joy and Sorrow [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/pseuds/NotOneLine
Summary: Scene prompt: Meeting another celestial sibling.





	No Brother of Mine

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 _Looking for her angel._ Not that she’d dare tell him she thought of him that way of course. She couldn’t help it though. Lucifer wasn’t the man he thought he was, and as far as she could tell, he hadn’t been for a long time. He was however, a man dressed in a very ill fitting suit today. Not that she’d ever dare tell him that either of course. It was odd however. She couldn’t recall having seen that particular suit before. Perhaps Lucifer had a new tailor. If he did, she doubted he’d be employed for much longer.

“Ready to go to work?” she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

_Wrong._

It was a feeling that ran through her entire body as well has her mind. She immediately pulled away from the man who looked liked Lucifer, but didn’t smell like Lucifer, didn’t _feel_ like Lucifer. He turned to face her, his piercing blue eyes regarding her as one would an insect.

“I should have known his miracle would be able to tell us apart. You do belong to _him_ after all.” He spat the words in a British accent not quite as refined as Lucifer’s, his lip curled in disgust. It was horrible, seeing that look on the face of the man she loved, especially directed at her.

“I belong to no one,” she snapped back, "And besides, you have blue eyes, _moron._  Ever heard of contact lenses? Your undercover skills suck.”

Slowly she backed away, but the break room left her very little space to put distance between them. She glanced at the door, but he merely followed her line of sight and smiled. It was a smile that said there was no way she’d make it, even if she tried. It was times like this she wished Lucifer had let her read the damn bible. _“Trashy magazine full of lies, Detective. And they call me the liar.”_ At least she might have had a clue who this imposter was if she had.

“Get. Away. From. Her.”

Relief flooded her as the voice she knew so well permeated the room. _Speak of the Devil._ No sooner had he spoke though than a hand was clamped around her wrist. Without meaning to, she gasped, her bones crushing under the pressure. Now she knew just how much Lucifer had held back when he’d grabbed her early on in their partnership; his grip had been gentle in comparison.

There was no gentleness now. Her lover advanced from the other side of the room, a growl emerging from his throat the likes of which she’d never heard from him before. “Unhand her, Michael. _Now."_

“Oh I think not, little brother. She is father’s gift to you, is she not? Amenadiel claims she is proof of his forgiveness. But you can be worthy of no such thing. A murderer twice over? I believe it’s time for his gift to be returned, don’t you?”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, and he stepped closer. Michael’s iron grip grew tighter, and despite herself, her knees buckled under the pain and she fell to the floor. Lucifer’s eyes flickered down to hers, and he halted.

“You cannot defeat me, Samael. Your little human here makes you vulnerable, or so I’m told.”

Laughter sprung into the air, sharp and bitter. “Still more brawn than brains I see, _Mikey."_   She felt the man towering above her stiffen; it was obviously a nickname he hated. “Angels can hurt other angels, you idiot. I’m no more vulnerable to you now than I was when you cast me out. Or have you forgotten running your _own brother_ through with your sword? Perhaps it slipped your mind that you did this to me too?”

She watched as the face she had kissed a thousand times fell away, leaving only the burnt visage of what Lucifer so eloquently called his ‘Devil face’ behind. It was a twisted truth she knew; her partner was convinced that he’d done this to himself, but it would never have happened had his siblings not followed through on his father’s orders. The other angel flinched, his hand loosening around her wrist for a second. She yanked it away, crawling backwards into the corner of the room away from him.

“No matter,” said Michael, although not quite as confidently as before. Chloe didn’t miss the slight tremor in his hands, now fisted by his sides, mirroring his brother. And judging by the smile on Lucifer’s once again angelic face, he didn’t either. “You deserved your punishment then, and you deserve your punishment now.”

Slowly, he withdrew his sword, never taking his eyes from his brother for a second. The Devil remained motionless, his body taut with barely contained rage. “Don’t do this, Michael.” It was more of an order than a plea. “You don’t have hundreds of our brothers and sisters here to help you this time. And she is innocent.”

The angel looked down at her for a moment and smiled, a falsehood of divine beauty. “Exactly. Which is why she belongs in the Silver City, far away from you.”

Something had changed, and Michael was too busy gloating to have realised it. Lucifer had uncurled two of his fingers, which were now pointed very angrily at the floor. She looked up at him in confusion. “Angels aren’t allowed to kill humans, you know this.” His hand flicked upwards slightly, and she finally got the message. She hadn’t a clue how her gun could help in this situation, but she trusted him. She always trusted him.

“Why not?” replied his brother. “After all, father seems perfectly willing to let you break the-” Once, twice, three times she fired into back of the man who had intended to kill her. He slumped forward, something she hadn’t expected, and Lucifer was there to catch him, his wings already unfurling behind him.

“Just popping downstairs, darling,” he said with a wink, and just like that, he was gone. She stared in shock at the place where they’d been, before resting her head on her knees as she tried to get her breathing under control. _Please let him be okay..._ she thought, directing it skyward in the closest she’d come to a prayer since learning the truth about all of this.

A gust of air blew through the room, causing even the snacks in the vending machine to rattle. Lucifer slumped beside her, his face covered in cut and bruises. She reached down to take his hand. “Are you alright?”

“It’s not you that should be asking that, Detective,” he replied. At her insistent look, he continued with a sigh. “I’m fine, love.” He lifted her hand gently, skimming his fingers lightly over her already bruising wrist before he kissed it. “Michael’s a tricky bastard, but he’s no match for me in Hell. He won’t be bothering us for a while.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “No match, huh?” she said, nodding in the direction of his upper body. It hadn’t escaped her attention how he held his side as he slid down next to her. There were a couple of broken ribs there at least. He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Hmm. Easier when your opponent doesn’t know the lay of the land, I must admit. I left him in a cell for a millennia or two so he can think about what he’s done. A time out, I believe you call it? Hopefully father will realise what a naughty boy he’s been and reprimand him before he breaks free.”

She raised her hand to his face, cupping his cheek. “Still the favourite son then?”

He looked down at her, his eyes full of love. “No, but I believe you might just be his favourite miracle.”

Putting an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her closer, resting his head against hers.

“You certainly are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of @24HoursLucifer's #31DaysOfLucifer storytime scenes challenge.
> 
> Probably not good enough to publish, but it ended up a bit too long to tweet! Unbetaed, therefore all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I'm hoping to take prompts on Twitter when I have the time, so [follow me](https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF) if you'd like to throw some ideas my way!


End file.
